Character Tiering (Petro Scale)
This is a Tiering list made and maintained by Petrokovia. It was created as he noticed many incorrect rankings with the previous Tier System made for The Ancient Ones. Statistics from VSBattles Wiki are trusted and taken heavily into account (when they can be found) when deciding the rankings, unless the character's stats are specifically stated to be buffed/nerfed by the RPer controlling them. For OCs/Fanon Characters, the creator of that FC/OC is considered Word of God, unless specific powers of theirs are scientifically proven/demonstrable to belong to a certain tier (i.e. Laser Based Weapons are not MFTL, even if the FC/OC creator says it is; Science and the basic laws of physics trumps all). Theoretical characters which can not exist are ommitted; Only active characters are on this list (for simplification). Hax are taken into account, as well as armament, skill, and experience. Some characters may occupy two positions, with parentheses to indicate their positioning reasons (an example being Elizabeth). The higher someone is in their Tier, the stronger they are than others in their Tier. Note on the Pokemon Verse: This Verse has access to several different forms of Hax, including several moves which boost Pokemon's speed, attacking power, defensive capabilities, and reaction times several leagues above their usual Tier, invincibility, no-hit, and one-hit kill moves, precognition, perfect healing, reanimation, mind control, and countless others; Due to this, Pokemon and their trainers will be put in Tiers on mostly conventional terms, with the most major Hax being noted. The general level of Hax in the Pokemon Verse allow for Pokemon and their Trainers to fight against opponents in higher tiers very effectively, and sometimes even easily. Note on the Undertale Verse: This Verse's Monsters generally have Hypersonic+ speed and reactions, and City Level AP, but they also have Soul Manipulation Hax, allowing for them to potentially defeat enemies several tiers above them. Tier List High God Tier: This Tier is reserved for characters of unimaginable, literally boundless power -Infinity God Tier: This Tier is reserved for characters of near-unimaginable power; ones which can do almost anything, but still have some kind of limiter. They are commonly considered Gods in their Verse -Frisk (Through Extreme Determination Hax) -Asriel (God of Hyperdeath) -Hades -Zalgo (At Full Power) -Sailor Saturn -Son Goku/Kakarot -Chin Chin SS-Tier These characters are generally considered planet-busters (high end) or continent-destroyers (low end); They have immense power and potential, but do not quite reach god-levels -Sailor Pluto -Sonic (Hyper Sonic Form) -Sailor Earth -Mewtwo (Mega X/Y Shadow Form) -Serena's Gardevoir (Via Black Hole Creation; This has a high risk of killing the Gardevoir) -Overlord -Kefka -Sonic (Super Sonic Form) -Son Gohan -Corypheous (With Orb of Destruction) -Mewtwo (Base Shadow Form; Slower than most characters in this Tier (Relativistic+ rather than FTL) but makes up for it with minor Reality-Bending and other Hax) S-Tier: These characters are extremely strong, and usually have the ability to wipe out entire armies of humans with general ease, or destroy and sink large land masses -Neyla (With Fleet) -Gold & Team (As a Group) -Red & Team (As A Group) -Blitzwing -Serena & Team (As A Group) -Mewtwo (Mega Form X; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from low SS-Tier) -Ty (Gold's Typhlosion; Mega Form) -Yamada Tadayoshi (after transformation; Note: broken healing ability allows for survival against anything that doesn't vaporize him entirely, and hax include resistance to vaporization and psychic attack) -Mewtwo (Mega Form Y; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from mid SS-Tier) -Corypheous (Without Orb of Destruction) -Marie Crestgate -Mewtwo (Normal Form; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from low SS-Tier) AA-Tier: This tier is usually occupied by Mountain-Level attackers, but some may occupy this spot due to extreme speed and/or Hax alone -Elizabeth Ashwood (With Summons) -Asgore -Burn (Gold's Gyarados: Mega Form) -Red's Charizard (Mega X Form) -Red's Blastoise (Mega Form) -Serena's Swampert (Mega Form) -Red's Charizard (Mega Y Form) -Serena's Lucario (Mega Form) -Red's Venusaur (Mega Form) -Ty (Gold's Typhlosion; Normal Form) -Ignis -Pi (Gold's Togetic; Note: Metronome gives potential access to God-Tier moves, however unlikely, also has broken Psychic abilities) -Toriel -Nihilus -Serena's Dragonite A-Tier: These are very strong characters; They generally range between super human and city level feats -Mettaton NEO -Papyrus (By Word-of-Mouth/Undyne's Speech) -Mettaton EX -Sans (Blue Soul Manipulation Hax; Positioned based on skill alone, should be noted he can not take more than one hit before dying) -Gaster (Black Soul Manipulation Hax) -Undyne (Green Soul Manipulation Hax) -Muffet (Purple Soul Manipulation Hax) -The Architect -Burn (Gold's Gyarados; Normal Form) -Mettaton (Base Form; Hax include complete Invulnerability to all damage) -Papyrus (By actions; Blue Soul Manipulation Hax, not on par with Sans) -Red's Snorlax -Serena's Swampert (Normal Form) -Fay Spaniel (in Arwing) -Nabstablook (Hax include intangibility; Note: Cannot die due to already being a ghost) -Red's Blastoise -Hera (Gold's Heracross; Mega Form) -Sudo (Gold's Sudowoodo) -Serena's Lucario (Normal Form) -Serena's Empoleon -Serena's Glaceon -Red's Charizard -Serena's Braxien -Red's Venusaur -Amph (Gold's Ampharos; Mega Form) -Sonic (Base Sonic Form) -Serena's Sylveon -Red's Pikachu -Serena's Espeon -Amph (Gold's Ampharos; Normal Form) -Serena's Umbreon -Alphys (as a monster she has great potential, however she does not fight and has no combat experience or training) -Serena's Pikachu -Tyne (Gold's Mantine) -Flora (Gold's Sunflora) -Hera (Gold's Heracross; Normal Form) -Cynder -Lap (Gold's Lapras; Note: Hax include a one-hit kill move) -Red's Lapras -Stakeout -Asriel (12 Year Old Form; Note: This ranking is only due to the broken speed of the Undertale Verse) B-Tier: Characters commonly labelled as superhumans; These characters may be humans with stat-boosting Hax or legitimately stronger opponents, and may even be considered outliers for their Verse, if they are realism-centric -Neyla (Character) -Juko 'Zadumee (Much of his power comes from powerful weaponry; Physically most likely on par with pre-transformation Tadayoshi) -Yamada Tadayoshi (before transformation; Note: broken healing factor allows for survival against High A-Tier) -Fay Spaniel (Hax include Gravity Manipulation and any projectile deflection) -Ai (Gold's Aipom) -Serena's Pamchan -Serena's Eevee -GLaDOS (Should be noted that GLaDOS herself is stationary) C-Tier: Human or near-human powered characters -James Butler (Hax include Poisonous Blood, Teleportation, Time & Reality Bending, and Automatic Resurrection) -Brandon "Bones" Solomon -Conundrum (Hax include reanimation and perfect healing, as long as he can board the TUS Traveler) -Edward Richtofen (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks, and summoning key) -Elizabeth Ashwood (Without Summons) -Gold (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from his Verse) -Nikolai Belinski (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Red (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from his Verse) -Serena (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from her Verse) -Tank Dempsey (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Takeo Masaki (Hax includes his knowledge of some future events and enchanted sword, Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Red Dick (Hax includes Hammerspace) -Verity -Pink Guy -Filthy Frank D-Tier: Characters considerably weaker than a human being -None Notable